


Hearts Will Hold

by lexiestark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Family, Romance, medical drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiestark/pseuds/lexiestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a family of two comes into Colin Mercuse Hospital, Dr. Simmons learns that her caring nature and deep connection to her patients might become exacerbated, leading her to discover more about herself and the very special new integrants of her day-to-day life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Will Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Carey Mulligan as Elizabeth Simmons  
> Ben Barnes as Benjamin Wescott  
> Asa Butterfield as Samuel Wescott

It was a grey and rainy morning, but Elizabeth was up and ready to go. And she might've slept her share, but at six in the morning, three shots of coffee were needed to support her. But now she was good as new, updating some charts at the central balcony.

– Doctor Simmons? – one of the nurses appeared from the other side of the counter, and Elizabeth peaked her head up. The nurse then promptly handed her a new chart. – You're being summoned at gown three.

After wrapping up her errands, she stood up and walked towards the emergency room, clipping her hair behind her ear before opening up the chart. She only had the time to see two pieces of information before arriving at the third gown. Her new patient was seven years-old and a boy.

– Alright, talk to me – she announced after opening up the curtain. One of her interns, among other doctors and nurses, was adjusting the tubes and looked back at her. The kid was big for his age, had deep black hair and was unconscious. His skin looked bluish. The man by his bedside – his father, Elizabeth assumed – looked up as well when she spoke.

– Samuel Wescott, seven years-old, asthmatic, had trouble breathing during the night and complained of chest pain, been unconscious for ten minutes, heartbeat's steady at 85.

– Sounds like a pneumothorax... Mr. Wescott? – Elizabeth suggested, looking at the watery-eyed man that held the kid's hand. He looked up with his hopeful and piercingly brown eyes. She noticed his hair was almost as dark as the child's, just as full and pushed back. – My name is Elizabeth Simmons, I'm a paediatric surgeon, and I'm gonna help finding out what's going on with your son.

He simply nodded instead of answering, and watched his beautiful son again while the blonde doctor asked some questions to the other physicians, and then ordered some tests. It wasn't two minutes until they were wheeling him out, and the young man stood up in a hurry.

 Where are you taking him? – he asked before Elizabeth could pronounce herself, as she looked back at him.

– We're taking him for a few tests, because as soon as we know these things the sooner we can treat him. Don't worry, he's in good hands.

When he was left alone, Benjamin couldn't stop thinking about his little boy, and what the hell was wrong with him. That wasn't like the asthma attacks he'd had in the past, it looked much worse from the start. He fell unconscious in his arms just as he was putting him in the ambulance. His skin had even grew a blue tone from the shortness of breath. Last time Sam's eyes were opened, they showed fear and pain.

It wasn't much time until a nurse came along and indicated for him to go to his son's new room, as he was being officially admitted into the hospital. Another doctor came by and asked questions about when the symptoms started, the severity of the pain and shortness of breath, and length of time he had waited prior to calling Emergency. Five minutes passed and his son was back in his gurney, in a ventilator, having Ben jump up, startled.

– Mr. Wescott? – Elizabeth called once more, not waiting for an answer – The chest x-ray showed that your son has a case of secondary spontaneous pneumothorax. We need to insert a tube between his ribs because he has air outside his lung. But don't worry, it's a simple procedure.

– I just need you to sign right here, please – a nurse handed Benjamin a paper and pen. It was a mess of people running around setting things and dealing with Sam, and Ben felt more confused than ever.

– I don't understand, I... Is he gonna be okay? – he suggested in a failing voice.

– Yes, there's nothing to worry about! – the nurse reassured emphatically, pushing towards him the paper he then signed briskly.

– Doesn't look like it – Benjamin looked around, the tears about to fall.

– Doctor? – someone called Elizabeth, as everyone got ready and pushed the child out the room again, but she just stood there between the mayhem, looking at Sam's father. He looked so lost and hopeless. It really wasn't necessary, it was a simple thing, but he had reason.

– Go on, I'm right behind you – Elizabeth looked back.

– Doctor, we can't waste time.

– I know, I know. Start without me, I'll be there in a minute.

The room was left at silence once more. It no longer looked like he was about to cry, but his expression was one of worry Elizabeth had seen too many times before, but would never grow accustomed to. He was just devastated and left all alone. It was in moments like these where she needed to help the parents more than just professionally.

– Mr. Wescott—

– Ben – the man looked straight into her eyes but then wandered off. – You can call me Ben.

 Ben... Look into my eyes – she said calmly, and he obeyed. He had the most beautiful eyes. She then reached for both his hands and held them tight. – Sam is gonna be fine. I need to go now, but as soon as it's over I'll be back with news.

And so she ran off, leaving Ben only a smidge less worried. Half an hour went by without any news, but after that, the most relieving image was built before his eyes. No more array of doctors, and no more empty spaces, too. Sam was still unconscious but looked much better, and Dr. Simmons was the only one bringing him in.

– Is he okay? – Ben asked as Elizabeth finished setting Sam's bed in place.

– He's doing great – she smiled reassuringly and rapidly ran her finger down the kid's hair, before looking back at Ben. – I'm sorry I didn't quite get to introduce myself before, we were all in a hurry. I'm officially your son's doctor now, and I'll be here for whatever you may need. The recovery process will take about five days, and then hopefully he can go home.

– That is great to hear – Ben smiled with the corner of his lips, looking at his son. Both him and Elizabeth were silent for the next bit, and then noticed that Sam was slowly opening his eyes. – Sammy? – Ben called, levelling himself up and sitting on the bed.

– Papa? – Sam spoke in a weak voice. He then widened his sight, making Elizabeth be able to see just how blue his eyes were.

– Hey there, little bear – Ben beamed largely and gently caressed his son's face with his fingers. – We're in a hospital because you got sick, but you're gonna be okay now.

– Okay... – Sam then travelled his eyes to the side, landing on the sight of Elizabeth, who smiled warmly at him.

– Hi, Sam! My name is Lizzie, I'm your doctor. We need to keep you here for a couple of days, but you're gonna be fine. Good as new – she smiled once more and took a few steps away from the bed, directing her look at Benjamin. – You should go get something to eat. I know it's what I'm gonna do.

– Yeah, sure, sure... – Ben then looked up from his son to the doctor by the door – Will you come by to check on him when you're back?

And so Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, but did that at the ground, as if she was embarrassed to be doing something a doctor ought to. She looked up again and passed her fingers through her ear, though her blond curls were all locked up.

– It'll be the first thing I do.


End file.
